1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging head cartridge that is attached to and used in, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus and that includes a discharging head with an integral liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an integral ink jet head cartridge that includes a discharging head with an integral ink tank. The discharging head discharges ink to perform recording. The ink tank is connected to the recording head via an ink flow path.
In this integral ink jet head cartridge, the amount of ink dischargeable for printing is limited to the amount of ink held in the built-in ink tank. Therefore, printing durability of the recording head can be easily ensured compared to a separate ink tank system.
In general, when the integral ink jet head cartridge is distributed, the recording head is connected and communicates with the ink tank via the ink flow path. Therefore, the recording head is filled with the ink held in the ink tank. In order to prevent ink leakage from the recording head, in general, a sealing tape is attached to discharging ports of the recording head so as to seal the discharging ports (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,802 and 5,940,104).
As described above, the conventional ink jet head cartridge is distributed with the recording head filled with ink. Therefore, the recording head is exposed to ink for prolonged periods. Therefore, components of the recording head can be dissolved by ink, and discharging performance can deteriorate. In addition, it is necessary that bonded parts and sealed parts that constitute the recording head do not deteriorate due to exposure to ink for prolonged periods. Moreover, it is necessary to consider the ink leakage from the recording head and the mixture of a plurality of color inks. It is requested to sufficiently ensure the reliability of the ink discharging characteristic after the storage period.